


An Endless Source of Enchantment

by coolbreezemage



Series: Three Words Prompts [4]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Music, Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:00:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25078765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coolbreezemage/pseuds/coolbreezemage
Summary: “grudge, sweep, section”  - (Felix/Annette, Academy era)Felix, drawn by Annette's singing, interrupts her chores again.
Relationships: Annette Fantine Dominic/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Series: Three Words Prompts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1810291
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21
Collections: Those Who Drabble in the Dark





	An Endless Source of Enchantment

**Author's Note:**

> Another three-word prompted fic, this time for the Felannie server's weekly drabble challenge.  
> I am not responsible for any cavities caused by this fluff.

“Sweep-sweep-sweep, today I gotta sweep, clean up the floor and make it all neat!” Annette sang, voice echoing out the doors of the empty classroom and across the courtyard. Felix, on the way to weapons training, paused in the doorway to watch, unable to look away as she danced up and down between the rows of tables, flourishing her broom to the wandering beat of her song. “Sweep up the dust, make it all clean, make it like something you’d find in a dream!”

“That doesn’t rhyme,” Felix said, before he realized what a bad idea that was.

Annette yelped in surprise and spun around, and she probably would have fallen over if she didn’t stumble backwards onto the bench. She raised the broom like a weapon and pointed it at Felix. “Are you spying on me? Again!?” she demanded.

“What? No!” Felix stood up straight. “I was just walking past and I heard you singing! You were doing a great job.”

She advanced on him. “You’re lying! This is just like the library, isn’t it? You want to make a fool of me!” Annette accused, punctuating each word by stabbing the broom towards his face. Felix backed away a few steps, coughing from the dust she flung into his mouth. 

“You still have a grudge about that?” Felix pressed. When would she understand what she was doing to him? That he couldn’t help but admire her, how hard she worked, how brightly she sang?

“Why won’t you believe- Ack-” He pawed at his tongue, trying to dislodge a cobweb, and sneezed.

Annette giggled behind her hand. “Oops. Sorry… but you look kind of cute like that. Like a cat that tried to eat a ball of fluff.”

He certainly felt like a cat. A cat having a hairball. By the time he’d gotten the last of the dirt and fuzz out of his mouth, Annette had gone back to sweeping, but this time she wasn’t singing. Instead, she watched him, suspicious. Which meant she was once again not looking where she was going, and walked right into a table. Felix winced.

“Ow…” she complained, rubbing at her hip where she’d slammed it into the wood. 

“You need to be more careful,” Felix said. She’d probably protest the advice, but he had to try. “Stay aware of what’s around you, and you won’t get hurt as often.”

She giggled again. He had no idea what he had done to make her laugh, but pride whispered warm in his chest even so. He pushed it down. 

“Dedue said the same thing the last time I burned something in the kitchen.” She shook her head, sighing. “I guess I should try… it’s just so hard, though! I keep getting distracted.”

“Then you have to keep training.” He knew she knew that. She couldn’t have gotten through the School of Sorcery with her half a dozen accolades without working hard, without trying things again and again until she got them right. “I’ve seen you do it.” 

She didn't reply. This was risking getting dangerously sappy, so he decided to draw a halt to it. Whatever it was that was bothering her, he couldn’t leave it like this. Not again. “Look,” he tried, “if I help you clean the classroom, will you drop this weird grudge you’ve got against me?”

She narrowed her eyes. Damn, how was that so adorable? “Maybe,” she said. Then she caught him off guard yet again by shoving the broom into his hands. At least she was smiling now. “You sweep this section, and I’ll go grab another broom, all right?” She dashed off out the door before he could reply. Not that he needed to. He could never refuse her. 

But what had he done to change her mind? Whatever it was, he hoped he could figure it out. 

He took the broom and started to sweep, humming Annette’s song as he went.


End file.
